Primal Guardian
by Trackster
Summary: When Foxy, the youngest member of the Maximals, is feeling alone one very late night, she seeks a father figure and best friend for companionship and comfort to help her get through the long, cold night.
1. Chapter 1

Please note: I do not own any of the Transformers characters, their names, brands or have anything to do with their products and cartoons. All credit goes towards Hasbro and Michael Bay. However, I am the rightful owner to my very own, newest original character, the youngest Maximal in my stories, Foxy, the little red fox cub.

* * *

Hello everyone. In my personal opinion, this story definitely isn't one of my best stories. However, it was nice and pleasant to write and I believe I will be adding on a second and final chapter to this story. So, consider this one an opening story to an even better one I wish to write soon. For the moment, I just wanted to write something, even if it's not great. If any new ideas come to mind on how I can improve this story, I may do some edits, as this story was a little rushed. So, feel free to check back on this story and do a re-read every now and then in case you spot any additions to the story.

Anyway, please enjoy and feel free to tell me what you think in the reviews. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

**Primal Guardian.**

It was deep into the night in the Maximal Headquarters. All of the Maximals were safely fast asleep in their beds….all except one, a little red fox cub. Foxy hadn't slept a wink since everyone had retired to their quarters for the night. Curled up in a soft ball of fur on her bed, Foxy had tried long and hard to fall asleep. However, she just couldn't. She **was **tired, but she just couldn't fall asleep, no matter how hard she attempted to do so. Finally giving up all efforts to fall asleep, she got to her feet and leaping down from her bed she scurried over to the door and successfully managed to leap up high enough to push the button on the side of the door. Upon the door sliding open, she hastened out of the room.

Making her way down the long corridor of each of the Maximals' rooms, she continued on until she stopped at the door leading into the room of Optimus Primal. Again, taking a great, big leap up into the air and managing to push the button on the side of the door, the door slid open, allowing the little red fox cub to scamper inside. Though the room may have been pitch black, as her beast mode was that of a fox, this granted her the gift of night vision. So, she didn't need a light to find her way in the dark. Quietly, Foxy prowled over to Optimus' bed and was very happy to find him fast asleep in his Silverback Gorilla beast mode. Taking a big leap into the air, she successful grabbed onto the side of Optimus' bed, pulling herself up. Foxy really didn't want to awaken Optimus, fearing he may be unhappy with her if he found her in his room at such a very late hour. So, always remaining silent, Foxy crept over to the sleeping gorilla, taking a silence and graceful leap up onto his belly. Once on top, Foxy settled herself down, curling herself up into a ball of warm soft fur on Optimus' belly. Less than a minute later, Foxy was finally finding herself drifting off to sleep when she was suddenly startled awake by the very unexpected petting of Optimus' large hand on her head. Optimus couldn't help chuckling as Foxy's face was a mixture of embarrassment and anxiety of what Optimus' reaction was going to be to finding her sleeping on his belly.

"Sssshhh. It's okay, kiddo," Optimus spoke quietly, continuing to stroke the young fox's head, "no need to look so scared. I'm not going to eat you."

Foxy smiled a little upon hearing this, feeling reassured that she wasn't in any trouble.

"Umm...please...can I sleep in here with you tonight?" she asked, a little timidly.

"Why?" Asked Optimus, stretching his word as he said it.

At that moment, Foxy looked sad. "I don't want to be alone," she said meekly, looking teary-eyed.

Upon hearing this, Optimus couldn't help but feel compassion for her. Smiling affectionately at her, Optimus put both hands over Foxy to help keep her warm.

"Okay, Kiddo," Optimus spoke softly in the silence, "you can stay in here tonight."

"Thanks, Optimus," Foxy replied meekly once more.

Yawning, Foxy stretched her front paws out in front of her, gently clawing Optimus' belly. This action caused the silverback gorilla's body to jolt suddenly at the touch.

"Eheh heh heh! No, no, Foxy. Don't do that," Optimus tittered, "you're tickling me."

"Sorry," Foxy giggled.

Then, getting a mischievous look in her eyes, she gently and slowly began to claw away here at there on Optimus' belly with her little paws.

"Foxy, please," Optimus chuckled, uncontrollably, "tickling isn't allowed in my room. Now, if you want to sleep in my room with me tonight, that's fine. But, no tickling. Do you understand?"

"Huh! No tickling?" teased Foxy, mocking disappointment.

"No tickling," Optimus confirmed.

"Aww! Well…okay, Optimus," said Foxy, all the while giggling.

Optimus couldn't help chuckling himself, finding the little red fox's giggles to be contagious.

Settling himself still, Optimus closed his eyes and prepared to go to sleep. However as soon as he did, the little red fox cub began to gently and slowly claw away at his belly again with her little paws.

"Foxy! I'm warning you," Optimus struggled to say through his tittering, "stop tickling me."

"I'm not tickling you," Foxy giggled.

"You **are **tickling me," Optimus responded.

"I'm not."

"Then, what are you doing?"

"I'm checking you for fleas," Foxy grinned, mischievously.

"Fleas?! Oh, that's it," Optimus exclaimed, grinning.

With that being said, Optimus suddenly rolled over onto his side, taking Foxy completely by surprise as she slipped from the silverback gorilla's belly right into his arms. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Foxy burst into a fit of the giggles, squirming around like crazy as Optimus' fingertips began to poke, prod and wiggle into her small belly and sides, tickling her crazily. Foxy was having so much fun, she didn't even bother to protest. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't anyway. She was laughing too hard to speak.

"Aha ha ha ha ha! That tickles. You're tickling me," were the only words she could get out through her uncontrollable giggles.

She just laughed and giggled her heart out playfully while all the while doing her best to keep as quiet as she could. It was the middle of the night, after all. Optimus couldn't help chuckling, finding the little red fox cub's small laughs and squeals to be contagious while also enjoying the adorable sight of her wriggling and squirming around within his hugging arms. They both knew Foxy couldn't escape from Optimus' grip once he had her, as he was so powerful and strong. But, it was still so much fun to try. Foxy giggled even more, kicking out a few times when Optimus felt like giving her small feet a little tickle every now and then too.

"Cootchie cootchie coo," Optimus teased the little fox, causing her to laugh and wriggle even more to get away from his tickles without any success. But, Foxy, didn't mind one little bit. She was having so much fun.

After a minute or so, Optimus stopped tickling Foxy when he felt her struggles begin to lessen and her laughs becoming quieter. By now, Foxy was exhausted and had already fallen fast asleep within Optimus' arms that were still wrapped around her. Smiling warmly, Optimus stroked the little fox cub's head a few more times before settling himself down to sleep also.

"I love you, Optimus," Foxy said softly in her sleep, "you're my very best friend."

Taken by surprise at first, Optimus then smiled warmly at Foxy's words of sentiment.

"I love you too…you little rascal," Optimus spoke softly, hugging Foxy close to him. Laying there and hugging the fox cub close to him, it wasn't long before he, too, fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

As for Foxy, she slept very happily and warmly that night, feeling safe in the knowledge that she was being watched over and protected by her surrogate father and best friend, Optimus Primal.

To be continued...

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed my story. ( ^ _ ^ )


	2. Primal Guardian - Part 2

Please note: I do not own the Transformers, Beast Wars, their names, brands or have anything to do with their products or company. All credit for them goes straight to Hasbro and Michael Bay. However, I am the rightful owner to my newest original character, Foxy, a little red fox cub Maximal.

* * *

Although I had intended for this story to consist of only two chapters, I ended up writing so much that I chose to add on an additional chapter to my story. So, this will most likely be a three - chapter story. Hope you enjoy this. I'm really looking forward to writing chapter three soon.

* * *

**Primal Guardian.**

**Part 2.**

The morning sun rose over the prehistoric mountains, basking the land, the greenery and rocky grounds in a beautiful golden glow. The Maximal base within the path of the morning sun was also bathed in its golden light. Inside the room of Optimus Primal, the silverback gorilla lay sleeping peacefully in his bed. Snuggling comfortably against Optimus's warm body, laying beneath his protective arm covering her was their youngest and newest Maximal in their team, a little red fox cub named Foxy. As the sun continued to rise into the morning sky, a beam of light shone through Optimus' window, awakening Optimus from his peaceful slumber. Yawning and enjoying a great, big, wonderful morning stretch, a smile formed on the gorilla's face the moment he remembered the warm, soft, furry fox cub nestled peacefully against him. Chuckling, he tenderly stroked the cub's head with a few fingertips. Then, as quietly as he could, he slowly pulled himself out from his bed. No longer feeling the warmth of Optimus Primal beside her, Foxy soon groaned in her sleep before slowly opening her eyes.

"Optimus?" she spoke in a quiet and very tired voice; her eyes barely open. "Where are you going?"

"Sssshh. Go back to sleep, Foxy," Optimus spoke in a hushed voice, stroking her head. "It's too early for you to get up yet."

"Then, why are **you** awake?" she asked.

"I'm awake because as leader of the Maximals, I have responsibilities and a duty to my team," replied Optimus, "things you don't have to worry about yet."

"What is it?" Foxy asked, curiously.

"Nothing you need to worry about," replied Optimus, "now, go back to sleep."

"Are you sure you're not just trying to get to breakfast before everybody else?" Asked Foxy, with a mischievous smile on her sleepy face.

"And, what's **that **supposed to mean?" Optimus asked, smiling, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Well," Foxy began, giggling, "you **are** pretty big. I mean...are those **really** muscles on you or are you just big-boned?"

Chuckling, Optimus Primal advanced upon the young Fox cub Maximal, engulfing her in his shadow as he loomed over her.

"Are you suggesting that I'm fat?" Asked Optimus, grinning down at Foxy in a playfully threatening manner.

"Yeah," Foxy teased, giggling playfully, "there's no point in me going to breakfast after you, Optimus. There'll be nothing left."

"Okay. That's it," Optimus laughed, "come 'ere, you."

The little red fox cub Maximal was thrown into a fit of happy and uncontrollable giggling and squealing as Optimus' large hands pounced upon her, pinning foxy down; his big fingers tickling her small, furry belly and sides. Optimus giggled playfully along with Foxy as she wriggled and squirmed crazily within his grip, hugging Optimus' hands in an attempt to dull the tickling sensations running through her body.

"Aha ha ha ha ha! That's tickly," she giggled uncontrollably, scuffing her small feet on Optimus' hands, attempting to push him off her, but to no avail. "Hee hee hee! Optimus - aha ha ha - it tickles!"

"No...**never**!" Optimus laughed, mocking a gasp, "tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!"

Foxy was thrown into another fit of laughter, giggling and frenzied squirming as Optimus tickled her small, furry belly furiously with his big fingers. It was okay, however, as Optimus didn't wish to tickle her for very long. Knowing Foxy was still very exhausted, he pulled his hands away, releasing her.

"Okay now, Foxy. Settle down," Optimus spoke softly, helping her to become more comfortable, "you were awake through most of the night. You really need to go back to sleep and get some more rest."

Feeling even more exhausted now from an early morning tickle, Foxy was literally falling asleep right in front of Optimus' eyes. Optimus couldn't help but chuckle, finding the adorable site amusing. Locating a blanket on the other side of the room, Optimus took it over to the sleeping fox cub Maximal, covering her with it. Optimus tucked her in, making sure her entire body and even her tail were fully-covered and kept warm. With a soft smile on his face and tenderly stroking her head a few more times, Optimus quietly left the room, leaving Foxy fast asleep, warm, safe and sound on Optimus' bed.

Making his way down the long corridor, Optimus arrived into the control room and was surprised to find Rhinox already awake and working hard.

"Morning, Optimus," Rhinox greeted his commander, "sleep well?"

"Rhinox," said Optimus, "what are you doing up so early?"

"It's a lovely morning, so I thought I'd get up and get a head start on my work for the day while it's peaceful and quiet…before Rattrap can be a usual noisy nuisance."

"Heh heh heh. Good thinking," Optimus chuckled.

"Why are **you **up so early?" asked Rhinox.

"Oh, let's just say I had a little late night visitor," replied Optimus. He then proceeded to tell Rhinox his story of how he had been awakened in the middle of the night by a little red fox cub, whom slept curled up next to him, cuddling within his arms. When Optimus had finished his story, Rhinox couldn't help but laugh.

"Optimus Primal...you really **are just **a great, big softy," Rhinox teased.

"Don't tell anyone," Optimus warned, the two of them sharing a hearty laugh together.

* * *

Many hours later, Foxy finally awoke from her very long, well-needed sleep. Enjoying a wonderful, big stretch, she jumped down from Optimus' bed and trotted over to the door. Leaping up into the air and hitting the "open" button, the door slid open, allowing Foxy to exit. Making her way through Maximal headquarters, she soon arrived at the entrance to the control room and found Rhinox fast asleep in his chair, apparently having dozed off while monitoring the screens, keeping guard over the perimeters of Maximal territory. Seizing the opportunity while it presented itself, Foxy bounded over to the elevator platform. Leaping up into the air and hitting the button, the door slid open, allowing Foxy to step onto the platform and begin descending to the ground outside of the Maximal base. Upon touching the ground outside, Foxy spotted Optimus and the other Maximals all standing in a circle, looking deep in discussion. Foxy really wanted to run over to Optimus and the other Maximals to greet them and ask what was up. But, at that moment in time, she felt it was best not to disturb them. From the serious expressions on their faces, they didn't look like they were in any mood to play. Foxy especially knew how very overprotective of her Optimus could be too. Slipping quietly away into the tall grass, Foxy treaded ground as softly as possible so as not to be spotted, nor heard. When she was a good enough distance away and was sure she was out of earshot and eyesight of her fellow-Maximals, she began bounding away from the Maximal base and into the prehistoric wilderness, giggling and feeling smug and crafty for giving even the great Optimus Primal the slip.

* * *

Half an hour later, the Maximals were finishing their meeting with their commanding officer. Obeying Optimus' orders, Cheetor and Tigatron headed off running together in one direction while Rattrap and Dinobot headed off in the opposite way. Optimus was going to head out too, but not before checking on Foxy to ensure she was still safe. Heading back inside the Maximal base, Optimus made his way to his room. Upon entering his room, he wasn't really surprised to find that Foxy was no longer fast asleep on his bed. Assuming she was simply walking around within the Maximal base, he did not feel any need to panic. Leaving his quarters, he made his way back to the control room. Once there, he found Rhinox still fast asleep; his head resting on his crossed arms on the control panel.

"Hey, Rhinox?" said Optimus

"Whaa...huh?!" exclaimed Rhinox; Optimus' words startling him awake.

"Heh heh heh. I'm sorry, Rhinox," Optimus chuckled, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, no. It's alright," replied Rhinox. "I must have dozed off. Sorry about that, Optimus. How long have I been asleep for?"

"A while, from the looks of it," said Optimus, smiling. "Say, uhh...you haven't seen Foxy around, have you?"

"Foxy?" replied Rhinox, still a little dazed from being startled awake, "uhh, no. I haven't. Last I knew, she was fast asleep in your room. Isn't she still there?"

"No, she isn't," replied Optimus. "I just checked in my room and she's gone. I thought she might have been here with you."

"Maybe she's playing with Cheetor," suggested Rhinox.

"No, she's definitely not with Cheetor, nor any of the other Maximals. They all left only a few minutes ago to go out on patrol," replied Optimus, growing a tad worried now.

"Aww, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," said Rhinox, reassuringly, "you know how playful she is. She's probably just playing hide-and-seek again." He then stood up out of his chair. "Come on. Let's go and search the base."

For the next while, Rhinox and Optimus searched throughout the entire of the Maximal headquarters, calling out Foxy's name and searching in every room. Finally, after a long and thorough search of the base, Optimus and Rhinox both returned to the control room. By now, just as a loving father would, Optimus had grown very worried about the missing little red fox cub.

"Where is she, Rhinox?!" Exclaimed Optimus, almost panic stricken; something that was unusual of Optimus' character. "She's only a tiny little fox…a child! She doesn't even know how to transform yet to save her own life. What if she's been hurt or captured by the Predacons while we were all busy?!"

"Optimus, it's okay," said Rhinox, trying to calm his leader down. "We'll look through the recordings on the monitors. Maybe that will help us."

Heading over to their large monitor screens, Rhinox began to rewind back their recorded video footage.

"Hey, stop there," Optimus cried out, "Rewind it. I think I saw something."

Rewinding the tape a little and playing it from that point, the two of them watched the footage caught on screen as the cameras, activated by movements, spotted Foxy leaving Optimus' quarters, heading through to the monitor room, sneaking past the sleeping Rhinox and exiting the Maximal base by the elevator platform. The final image they caught of Foxy was of the camera just barely viewing the mischievous little fox cub sneaking past the talking Maximals and running off into the tall grass, heading out into the prehistoric lands beyond Maximal Headquarters. Seeing that Foxy had left the base voluntarily made Optimus feel very relieved to know that she was safe and hadn't been kidnapped by the Predacons. But, was she **still** safe, even now?

"We **have **to find her immediately, Rhinox!" Optimus spoke, urgently. "She's only a child. She's far too young to realize how serious our war with the Predacons is. She doesn't understand how dangerous they are. We have to find her before the Predacons do! If she crosses into the Predacon borders…!"

"We **will **find her, Optimus, but you have to calm down," responded Rhinox, "if you don't control your emotions, it will cloud your better judgement and you'll act rationally. Foxy may be young, but she's not stupid. I'm sure she's perfectly safe and only just ran off to play. Now, let's go and find her before she gets hurt."

Running to the elevator platform, it descended to the ground outside.

"Optimus Primal, Maximize," exclaimed Optimus, transforming into his robot. "Jet's online!"

Taking flight into the air, Optimus hovered above Rhinox.

"You search the ground. I'll scan the perimeters from the air," Optimus instructed," we'll have a far greater chance of finding her quickly that way."

"Good idea," agreed Rhinox, "and, Optimus...I'm sorry. If I hadn't fallen asleep, Foxy…"

"It's not your fault," replied Optimus, compassionately. "You've been working real hard lately and doing some serious Predacon-bashing. You're exhausted and you've earned the rest. We **all **make mistakes. Now, come on. We have to find that cub!"

Optimus then turned toward the sky. "Maximum burn!"

With that being said, Optimus jetted into the air and out of site.

"Beast mode," said Rhinox, transforming into his rhinoceros beast mode. Then, taking off in a gallop, he ran across the prehistoric ground, scanning his surroundings and the lands ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Foxy was having the time of her life exploring new and wonderful places in the prehistoric wilderness, sniffing all the new flowers, searching under every rock, climbing every tree and admiring the beauty of the breathtaking new scenery that beheld her. Foxy was a very free-spirited young Maximal by nature and although she knew the Maximals and Predacons were at war with one another, it really wasn't in **her** nature to fight and she certainly didn't want to. All she wanted, more than anything in the world, was to live happily, safe, in peace and to be friends with all. She really had nothing against the Predacons personally and being so young, she didn't understand why the Predacons wanted to fight and kill them in the first place.

Stopping to look back for a moment, she realized that she had crossed the borders of Maximal territory and had ventured far out way further than she had intended to.

"Aww, it's okay," she rationalized with herself, "I'll turn back soon. I'll just have a little more fun out here first."

With that being said, Foxy suddenly spotted a beautiful butterfly and, like the mischievous little fox cub she was, began to bound after it, leaping many times into the air, attempting to pounce upon the butterfly. She continued to run free and happy across rocky and grassy patches of ground way out in the wilderness, refusing to give up her chase of the butterfly. After a few minutes more of running, she finally succeeded in pouncing upon the butterfly, catching it safely in her paws.

"Ha ha ha! Gotcha," she giggled, triumphantly.

However, just then, she looked up and spotted a spectacular green forest in the distance. She had never seen such a beautiful looking forest before and being so young and curious, immediately wanted to venture inside. Never meaning any harm upon the butterfly, she released the butterfly from her small paws and began to bound towards the edge of the sparkling, green forest. When she eventually arrived at the edges of the green forest, she never once hesitated to venture inside. As Foxy walked deeper and deeper into this new and mysterious green forest, she couldn't help but gasp in awe, admiring all the new sights, sounds and smells around her. It truly was the most beautiful and heavenly place she had ever seen ever since she first arrived onto prehistoric earth and met Optimus and the Maximals. The plants, trees and leaves were lush, green and fresh. The flowers were colourful, vibrant and healthy and there was even the most beautiful waterfall and river of fresh, drinking water. Foxy really loved to swim and she especially loved taking baths and keeping her fur and big, long, bushy tail clean, soft and shiny. So, feeling very playful and excited, Foxy gave a squeal of joy as she bounded towards the beautiful, large, forest river and leaped right into it, causing a big splash as she landed in the water.

As Foxy played around happily in the water and enjoyed a lovely afternoon swim, unbeknownst to the little red fox cub, something very large and sinister was watching her silently from deep down within the depths of the forest river. Using stealth, the mysterious creature began to swim closer and closer towards the unsuspecting Maximal fox cub; it's eyes forever locked on it's prey.

To be continued…

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that. To find out what's going to happen to Foxy and whether or not she's going to be alright, check back every now and then for the next chapter. Feel free to leave me your reviews, telling me what you think, if you wish to. (^_^)


End file.
